pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy (Johto)
"Kenta" redirects here. For the character of the day in BW090, see Kenta (Unova). For the voice actor, see Kenta Miyake. ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Jimmy | jname=ケンタ | tmname=Kenta | slogan=no | image=Jimmy artwork.png| size=120px | caption=Jimmy | gender=Male | hometown=New Bark Town | region=Johto | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=The Legend of Thunder! | epname=The Legend of Thunder! | enva=Sean Schemmel | java=Kenji Nojima | manga=no | roundnum=| roundname=| }} Jimmy (Japanese: ケンタ Kenta) is the main protagonist of The Legend of Thunder!. History His starter Pokémon was , received from Professor Elm of New Bark Town at the same time as Vincent and . Despite being close friends, the trio did not travel together and went their separate ways. However, they crossed paths occasionally in his journey, in one of these meetings with Marina, he captured a Weedle who becomes one of his most important Pokémon and eventually evolved into a powerful Beedrill. In the midst of his journey, Jimmy and Cyndaquil are defeated by a mysterious young man named and his Nidoking who becomes one of his most powerful rivals. Jimmy then leaves on a mission to become increasingly strong and eventually gets his Cyndaquil to evolve into a Quilava and then reaches its maximum level to evolve into a powerful Typhlosion, allowing him to fight on equal terms with his rival and win. Thanks to his efforts, Jimmy and Marina then participated in the Silver Conference a full year before Vincent did. Again on his journey, Jimmy once again met Marina. Both have a battle where she shows the results of their training, Jimmy still takes the lead defeating 's and almost defeating Wani-Wani yet the battle is interrupted by the actions of a group of Team Rocket who were working nearby. In his attempt to save the legendary Pokémon Raikou, Jimmy is beaten by agents of the organization, but the villains give up temporarily with the help of his Beedrill and take the wounded Raikou to be treated in the Pokémon Center. During the treatment of Raikou, Jimmy meets the mysterious Legendary Pokémon expert called Eusine, he claims that Raikou attacked by retaliation, but Jimmy denies it and says trust the instincts of Raikou. When Raikou awakens stunned, Jimmy tries to talk to him but he attacks and tries to escape to the forest. Jimmy, Marina and the others try to follow but are a very angry Raikou trying to prevent Attila and Hun in their plans, amid the battle Jimmy and Marina are saved by Vincent who suddenly arrives. Through the efforts of Jimmy, Marina, Eusine and Vincent, the Trainers are able to defeat Team Rocket and Jimmy finally gets the trust of Raikou which he now considers his friend. Character Jimmy has an energetic personality both during battles and outside of them. He has a habit of saying "You rock and you rule!" ("OK! Perfect!" in the original) to his Pokémon and giving them a thumbs-up after winning a . He can be quick to jump to conclusions but also knows when to be serious and get a job done. Jimmy is similar in many ways to . He also cares for Pokémon very much. This can be seen in his concern for when it was injured. He is also determined and never gives up in battle. Like Ash, he is also close to his starter Pokémon, which is now a . He has a battle style that focuses on offense. As such, his Pokémon are trained to take attacks and still keep fighting. His main goal was to become a strong Pokémon Trainer so that he could protect the kids in New Bark Town, his home town. He also has a crush on which appears to be mutual. Pokémon This is a listing of Jimmy's known Pokémon: was Jimmy's starter Pokémon, given to him as a by Professor Elm. He obtained it on the same day that Vincent got his Chikorita and got her Totodile. Jimmy and Typhlosion are very close to each other.}} as a early on, even before he started his Pokémon journey. It had already evolved twice before The Legend of Thunder!. He used it in a against 's , , in which won. Jimmy relies on Beedrill's speed during battles and flight situations where it proves itself very useful. Beedrill's known moves are , and .}} Jimmy also has at least four other Pokémon, as he was seen with six Poké Balls during The Legend of Thunder, two of which contained Typhlosion and Beedrill. Artwork Pokémon League Jimmy has competed in the following Pokémon League competitions: * Silver Conference (off-screen) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野島健児 Kenji Nojima |en=Sean Schemmel |pt_br=Rodrigo Andreatto |es_la=Alan Prieto |es_eu=David Robles}} Trivia * Much like is based on , Jimmy is based on . However, a separate character made a cameo in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, battling against Ash with a . Unlike Jimmy, that character wears Ethan's updated clothes from HeartGold and SoulSilver, and is indeed referred to as "Hibiki" (Ethan's Japanese name) in the art gallery feature of the Japanese DVD. * When Vincent appeared in the Silver Conference (known then as Jackson in the dub), Marina and Jimmy were referred to "Dani and Yoshi" respectively, leading many to believe that "Yoshi" was the official English name for Jimmy, and "Dani" was the official English name for Marina. Whether this was the original intention remains unknown. However, in The Legend of Thunder!, they're identified as Jimmy and Marina. **"Yoshi" is also the name of a character in the Mario universe. * Jimmy's English name may come directly from Gold and Silver. There is a minor Trainer named "Kenta" in the Japanese version whose name was localized as "Jimmy" in the English translation - a on with a and . The dubbers may have mistaken this character for an unrelated anime character. The same thing happened to Vincent. * Jimmy is the only anime character based on a player character who has met his opposite-gender counterpart, as he is good friends with Marina, based on . Names Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters